We're Getting Married!
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: The Gang of Total Drama are growing up and getting Married! But to who? It's all up to the reviewers! Reviewers can vote on who gets married next!
1. Rules and Regulations

**We're Getting Married!**

**Summery:**** The Gang of Total Drama are growing up and getting Married! But to who? It's all up to the reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:**** I have nothing to do with Total Drama…Sadly…**

I can tell you all that the strangest ideas hit me when I'm at work…Anyway; this is the newest of my creations!

This is inspiration caused by the most recent episode of Glee, where they sing 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars and they're dancing down the aisle, then this hit me, I adore doing 'reviewer influenced' stories since I started my 'What Wasn't on Camera' fic, and when this idea sprung into my head I just couldn't let it go.

I don't normally start my stories like this, but I think it would be best I explained myself before I started writing, plus I want it to be helped by all of the Total Drama Community, rather than myself!

It's pretty much what the summery says; the Total Drama group are getting married, but to who? Well, that will be decided by you!

Each chapter I will choose a member of the Total Drama Cast at random, then it's up to you to submit a review on who you think would be a good suitor for the other person.

For example, let's say I chose Heather, then it's up to you all to see who you would like to see her get married to, then the person who gets the most votes in reviews will then be paired up with Heather and I will write a chapter about their engagement/wedding!

Simple, right?

Ok, before we start things off I want to set some rules, I don't want to set too many because I don't want to seem to fussy but I feel like this one is important.

Every character can be wed more than once; however they can't be married to the same person twice.

For example, let's say I chose Courtney to get married and the reviews I got back said that they would like to see her get married to Duncan then that's fine, however, when I choose Duncan he cannot be married to Courtney again, partly because its already been written and I don't want to do it again, but you can put both Courtney and Duncan with other people, so say if I chose Gwen and people wanted to see Duncan and Gwen then that's fine too!

Another quick rule, mix it up! There are no limits on what the couples are, canon, fanon, crack, yuri, yaoi, I don't mind! Whatever you guys want I'll do!

May I just say this is done completely at random, so not even I know what's coming! I typed out all the names on a word document and closed my laptop lid and selected by tapping the up and down keys until I got bored!

So, without further Ado, I will present to you the first character who will be getting married!

_*DRUM ROLL*_

Gwen!

So, Gwen will be the first lucky girl going down the aisle, next stop is who with? Well, that's up to you, who do you want to see her go down the aisle with?

Will it be one of the three main men in her life? Trent, Duncan or Cody? Or maybe you want to see a fanon wedding with Tyler or Justin. Maybe with a girl or maybe even Chris, Chef Hatchet or Blaineley? It is entirely up to you!

You can choose _anyone _to do with Total Drama, I don't mind, and the person who gets the most requests gets married to Gwen!

The choice is yours!

Much Love!

Sakura Blossom Storm


	2. I Love A Man With A Guitar

**Wow guys! I didn't think I was going to get a single review for this, but having a whopping 41 reviews for the first chapter is insane! You have no idea how thankful I am for each and everyone of you for reviewing, its going to take me a good ten minutes but each and every one of you are getting a shout out!**

**So, I kept a record of everyone's reviews and messages over the past few weeks, so we have our winner.**

**This was pretty interesting to watch; the day after this story was published it was straight away an on going battle between Trent and Duncan, with Geoff and Cody having a few votes too, then a few days later the votes for Duncan started to rocket up! So I left the voting open for a few more days, but now we have our winner and the results follow.**

**We had Noah, Chris, Alejandro, Courtney and Tyler all tying with one vote each, then Geoff who had two votes, Cody then had three, and that now leaves the two main competitors.**

**But in the end, Duncan only had eleven votes which weren't enough to win, so without further ado, the winner of this chapter and the lucky guy taking Gwen up the aisle is…**

**Trent!**

**I was kind of hoping for this because I do love a good Gwen/Trent story! I hope you all enjoy and all you Gwen/Duncan fans, don't get fussy! When Duncan's turn comes around you can vote for Gwen to get married to him then!**

**A massive thank you to Wrong Side Of Life, Anon, hi, musicstar5, randompanddattack, EternalDarkness101, pokemaster99, TxG Fan, Kool Broadway Reader, 2, JessaaCullen, DxG, cakedecorator, Lilly Seed, WindClan Lover, Kate4Athena, Fulltimereviewer, Princess Absahail, OpheliaRamirez, XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, j, Ducktape980, Pyro-Lover666, Robynmas, EsmeLovesTrent, Always Ashlyn, AerisSerris, midnight blue rose, vfgbhn, Victoire1993, Oceans Eagle, midnight lark, vampirelovers345, summers angels, feathers in the wind, DG, Iluvpurpleandblack99, randomhottiexoxo, TrueJackVP408 and finally kittymitten for voting and reviewing! (Jeez! I hope I didn't miss anyone out! My word doc can be a bit funny with some of your pennames so if it misses you out it's not my fault! You know who you are and if you reviewed then I love you!)**

**This song includes some of the song 'Marry Me' by Train, why? Well you'll have to see!**

**By the way, the first part of the chapter will be about Trent proposing, I'm going to do it so that the man proposes (or the person who is stronger in the relationship if it's a yuri/yaoi!) But Gwen's views come into it later!**

**Details for the next voting will be at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Love a Man With A Guitar.**

_The loving are the daring…_

Trent nervously bit his lower lip as he stood in front of a jewellery counter, several tiny sparkling rings were in front of him and shining as if to say 'pick me, pick me'!

Trent's eyes scanned the small silver rings all around in a slight panic, for one, all of the rings were very expensive and two, he was absolutely terrified of buying an engagement ring.

"Dude, I don't think I can do this!"

Justin, who had accompanied Trent to the jewellers and was currently looking at his reflection in a small mirror looked up at Trent, "Sure you can" He said kindly as he walked over to Trent.

"No, I'm actually being serious, I can't do this!"

Justin sighed angrily, "Trent, you did not drag me out of bed at 7 in the morning to go on a forty minute drive to a stupid out of town jewellers just to back out now, you're going to leave this shop with an engagement ring for Gwen whether you like it or not!"

Trent scowled at Justin bitterly, "Thanks for your encouraging words, man!"

Justin was also Trent's band mate, and the one he could trust the most out of the band, yes it was mainly his fault that he and Gwen broke up in the first place a few years ago but they were back together now so that was ok.

They had actually gotten back together not too long ago, after World Tour had ended Gwen did have a brief stint with Duncan but they decided to call it quits after realizing that they were too alike and their friendship as too strong to ruin if things got messy, it was a mutual thing on both their parts.

But this led Trent back in, Gwen actually rung him up one day and asked to meet up, there she apologized ruefully for hurting him years ago, Trent kept telling her that it didn't matter but Gwen knew that she had hurt him and wanted to set things straight, they talked that day for ages, until one thing led to another and they ended up kissing.

They soon clarified their relationship once more and they were considered an item, they were both head of heels with each other, or so Trent hoped, which led him to thinking that the only way that he could try to keep Gwen by his side forever and to stop anything like what happened last time for happening, was to make Gwen his Bride.

He had decided to follow in his Father's footsteps for proposing to Gwen, he had driven to an out of town jewellers to find Gwen the perfect ring, he had of course dragged Justin with him in hopes for finding the perfect ring for her.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Justin trailed off and quickly grabbed Trent by his shoulder, "Do you love Gwen?"

"Of course!"

"Then buy a ring!" Justin said, "You've been planning this for weeks so do it, it won't hurt you to try".

"Well, it will hurt my pride if she says no" Trent mumbled.

"What makes you think that she'll say no?" Justin asked, leaning against the side of the jewellery counter.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that we haven't been together that long, I might be rushing things and the fact that she might not be as in love with me as I am with her" Trent gabbled, shaking with every word.

"Trust me" Justin told him, "She love you just the same, you can tell, it's obvious".

Trent's face lit up slightly at this comment, "Do you really think so?" He asked happily.

Justin nodded, "Now, hurry up and pick a ring, you said yourself that this place does the best engagement rings in the city, right?"

"I didn't say that" Trent mumbled as he leant closer to the counter in front of him, "I said this was what my Dad did who he proposed to my Mom, I wanted to follow in his footsteps kind of and do the same thing he did, that's why I'm here trying to find the perfect ring for Gwen, and so far nothing's stood out for me".

"Maybe you haven't looked hard enough?"

"Trust me" Trent said, "I've searched all over this shop and there's nothing here that say 'I'm perfect, buy me!'"

"Well…to be honest, I haven't heard any of these rings talking to me, count yourself lucky!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Trent moved away from Justin and looked at another counter in the corner, "I mean, don't get me wrong these rings are beautiful, but I couldn't imagine her wearing a ring that's got a bright diamond on it, it needs to be something dark and mysterious, like her".

"So you're saying you want a sapphire jewel or something like that?" Justin asked.

Trent nodded, "That would be best, I mean, these rings are gorgeous but I can't see Gwen in any of…"

He trailed off when something hit his eye; in the corner of the large counter I front of him was a small silver ring with a midnight blue diamond sat on top of the band, the silver band were three thin pieces of material that were entwining with each other like a plait, it was perfect.

Trent's eyes lit up at this ring, "I've found it" He quietly muttered, he spun around to reached out for Justin's arm which he pulled over and pointed to the ring, "That one, that's the one!"

* * *

Gwen was sat at her home on her bed with her sketch pad in her lap; every now and then she would begin drawing some sort of swirling design that would soon be short lived and ripped out of her book and thrown into the nearby bin.

Gwen always seemed to do this when she was bored, it was either this or writing in her diary, and right now she was bored.

Bored of so many things, life, her home, her job, everything just seemed to bore her right now, Gwen wasn't one for change or something exciting to happen to her, but for once if her life she wanted something spontaneous to happen, something out of the blue and completely unpredictable to happen.

Little did she know that the moment she had been waiting for was just around the corner.

She heard from downstairs her doorbell ringing several times, thinking that it was no one in particular she ignored it, she was tired and in no mood to deal with a door to door salesman today.

However, whoever was at the door was very persistent, they kept on ringing the door bell several times before finally giving up, Gwen shook her head and went back to drawing when all of a sudden her phone started vibrating.

Sighing, she reached over and picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"So, are you ever going to answer the door?"

Gwen bolted up when she realized that it was Trent down the phone, she climbed off her bed and walked over towards the window and saw Trent was standing by her front door with his phone pressed up to his ear, Gwen's heart leapt slightly as she walked back towards her door and walked down the bright red carpeted stair case.

Hanging up her phone, Gwen placed it back in her pocket and pulled open the door to reveal Trent looking up at her with a smile on his face, "No need to hang up on me" He said as he stepped up towards Gwen.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you knew that I was going to open the door anyway".

Trent smirked as Gwen closed the door behind him, then she noticed something, his guitar was strapped around his back, she raised her eyebrows at this, she knew that Trent was always attracted to his guitar but he never seemed to bring it around to his unless he had something to show her.

"So, what did you write this time?" Gwen asked as she led Trent through to her lounge.

Trent looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"You never bring your guitar here unless you're planning on showing me something, so what is it? A new song? A new guitar?"

Trent smirked again at her, "You'll see soon enough".

"No way" Gwen mumbled as she walked back over to Trent, "Show me now, you obviously came over to show me something, so go on?"

Gwen could see that Trent looked a little uneasy by this comment, his face started to pale and he grabbed hold of the nearby sofa to prevent himself from falling, Gwen stepped closer to him and looked at his paling face.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water or something -?"

"No!" Trent quickly said, he smiled at Gwen to show that there was nothing wrong with him, "Look, see I'm fine! Yeah, you're right there is something I'd like to show you".

"Alright" Gwen said as she sat down on the sofa while Trent adjusted his guitar around his front, he paused as he looked back up at Gwen with a nervous smile on his face.

"It's a little shaky" He admitted, "I mean; I only started working on it last night, so…sorry if it's a little bad".

Gwen smiled, "Come on, you always say that, just play".

Trent nodded and held his fingers at the ready and then started playing a slow melody, Gwen looked intensively at his fingers working as they rang along the fine wires of the guitar strings, each time playing out a perfect melody.

Trent's mouth then parted slightly as she started to singing, his soulful voice filling Gwen's home with magic, just like he always did when he sung, his voice was so pure and magical that it made Gwen shiver in ecstasy.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do**_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me

_**Today and every day  
Marry me **_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will**_

_**Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful**_

Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me

_**Today and every day  
Marry me **_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, say you will**_

Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you when all the music dies

And marry me

_**Today and everyday  
Marry me **_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will, **_

_**Say you will marry me**_

Gwen took in every lyric and note that Trent played, and she paid most attention to the lyrics, it wasn't until he heard him say 'Marry Me' that she realized that Trent was trying to tell her something in song.

He was _proposing_ to her.

Gwen froze, he was actually proposing to her in song, it was the kind of thing you saw in cliché movies about incredibly romantic and happy people that were so in love, to be honest she never expected it to happen to her, then again she remembered that Trent was heavily musically influenced, of course this was going to be the way he would propose, since this was also the way how he asked her to go steady and also the way how he apologized to her when they had a big argument about something a few months ago.

It was something he used quite often, but it also something that he knew Gwen couldn't resist, every time he cracked his guitar out she would melt, her whole composure would change into something that he had never seen before, her face softened from her hardened expression to a lovey-dovey state and her once closed body expression changed to open and daring.

Gwen knew that Trent knew about this, but at the moment she didn't care, he was declaring his love for her in a song and proposing to her at that, Gwen knew that as soon as he stopped playing it would change their whole life experiences from here out, would she say non and ruin things for Trent or would she say yes and hope that they would life with each other forever, it was that or she would say yes and things would get crazy like they did a few years ago.

As Trent finished the song off he lowered his guitar, he looked back up at Gwen who looked shocked and surprised, he cleared his throat nervously and licked his lips.

"Um…so that's really it…I knew I should have spent more time on it I just wanted to-."

"Trent, did you say 'Marry Me'?"

Trent paused and looked up at Gwen, with a trembling hand he slowly reached down and pulled out a small ring box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the small blue ring, "Yeah, I did, Gwen I love you and I think we're ready for this…so, I went out of town yesterday and found this, then spent the past fifteen hours memorizing this chords for the song and trying to make it right…I mean I'm not trying to guilt you into this but…Gwendolyn Deighton…will you marry me?"

Gwen's mouth dropped slightly in shock, she looked at Trent who had the small ring box in his hands and was looking back at her, she could tell from his face that he was terrified, then her thoughts turned back to the song he had just sung, the last few lines echoing in her head.

_**Say you will, **_

_**Say you will marry me**_

A slight smile spread across her face as she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, "Trent…I would love to marry you" She whispered as her eyes welled up with the happiest tears she had ever let run down her face in her life.

Trent immediately jumped up, causing his guitar to fall to the ground with a clatter, he pulled her into his grasp and hugged her with all of his might, Gwen replied the hug by wrapping her small, pale arms around his neck and rubbing the back of his head delicately.

As the two pulled away they sealed the engagement by Trent sliding the midnight blue ring into her wedding finger, the two looked back up at each other happily and then shared a loving, passionate kiss.

Gwen's lips brushed against Trent's warm ones and embraced the two into a warm kiss, Gwen ended up pushing into Trent who fell back onto the sofa, making Gwen straddle his hips.

Slightly surprised by this Trent broke the kiss and laughed slightly,"So…we're engaged" He whispered.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, we are…by the way, if you call me Gwendolyn again I'll break your guitar and your neck…got it?"

Trent chuckled softly as he pulled Gwen towards his chest and into another hug, "Got it".

* * *

They wasted no time in planning their wedding, they both had money and with blessings from both of their parents, they also had them on board with planning the wedding, they didn't want something too big, just a few friends and family in a chapel was all they really wanted.

Trent was a little hesitating about letting Gwen plan their wedding since she normally like decorating with black, black and more black. When she was in charge of the decorations at his 20th birthday it was like he had walked into a black hole with several voices without bodies screamed out 'surprise'!

So, to save that, he calmly suggested that the two hired an alternative wedding planner, one that wasn't all up for making their wedding pink and girly, but one that would cater to Gwen's tastes, she agreed to that, just as long as the wedding planner wouldn't take over.

The wedding planner was a tall woman called Frankie who had dealt with alternative weddings all her life, in fact her own wedding was under the sea, Gwen didn't want that, however she and Frankie got on incredibly well, Gwen had decided that she didn't really want a theme, she just wanted her own tastes in a room that blended in with Trent's too.

Of course Trent wanted a massive band that he could then join in the reception to give Gwen a little present, meaning he would sing at the wedding too, Gwen guessed this as soon as Trent mentioned bringing his guitar, but hey! She wasn't complaining.

They had chosen a small chapel that would hold the right amount of people that they had wanted to bring, their invites went out to their families and friends, and of course the Total Drama cast.

Of course, Gwen and Trent had kept in touch with several people from the show, Gwen was still very good friends with LeShawna and Bridgette and despite their break up, she still kept in touch with Duncan, she had also wanted to invite him and knew it was going to take some persuasion from Trent, still he accepted and Duncan was allowed to come to the wedding.

Trent was obviously still in touch with Justin, and he was also good friends with Geoff and DJ, in fact he had asked Justin to be his best man since despite their once differences they were band mates and plus without Justin, Trent and Gwen wouldn't be at this stage of life that they were now.

* * *

So, the wedding plans went ahead and soon that fateful day arrived, Gwen was standing in her dressing room in the chapel in front of a mirror admiring her dress, at first she refused to get married in a dress until she actually looked for one, she didn't hang around bridal shops expecting to find a white dress, instead she had one custom made, one to fit her tastes, her dress was actually recycled from an old strapless white gown and then had a long piece of black satin material sewn across the front, covering the white up until it reached the back, where it was laced up like a backwards waist coat, it was perfect for her, plus it didn't cost all that much since the main base of the dress was recycled.

Her hair had grown a little since a few years ago and was now down to her shoulders, it was still black with the usual blue streaks still in it, LeShawna had spent ages fiddling with her hair until it looked perfect, it was in loose waves that fell to her shoulders with a black flower placed at the side, Gwen tried to refuse but once it was in place she had to admit it looked pretty fantastic.

LeShawna then let Gwen do her own make up, partly because LeShawna wasn't too sure how Gwen liked to have hers done, that and Gwen insisted, LeShawna watched from the distance as Gwen placed her usual teal shade lip stick on and stroked an eye linter pencil along her already dark eyes.

"You know what, Baby girl?" LeShawna asked as she walked back over to Gwen, "You look beautiful, if that boy's not floored when you come out, then there's something wrong with him".

"Thanks" Gwen said as she smiled up at LeShawna, she had asked LeShawna and Bridgette to be her bridesmaids for the big day, she wouldn't have it any other way, the three girls had a sisterhood relationship between them and no one would come in the way of that.

The door then opened and it revealed Gwen's second bridesmaid, Bridgette, she smiled as soon as she saw Gwen, "Oh my Gosh, you look beautiful" She said as she quickly made her way over to her to give her a hug.

"Thanks" Gwen replied as she hugged Bridgette back, the door then opened again revealing Gwen's Mother; she was in a bright pink skirt suit with a huge hat on.

"Oh my, Gwen!" She cried as she walked in and pushed Bridgette out of the way, "My little girl is all grown up and getting married" she then pulled Gwen into a bone crushing hug, Gwen gagged loudly as her Mother pressed down on her rib cage.

"Mom!" She moaned slightly trying to push her mother off her chest, "I love you, but hug me any tighter and my arms are going to snap off".

"Sorry, Honey" Gwen's Mother said as she let go of her Daughter, Bridgette and LeShawna couldn't help but stare at Gwen's Mother, she was dressed so flamboyantly that there was a huge and noticeable contrast between Mother and Daughter.

"Oh, you look stunning" Gwen's Mother continued to fuss over her Daughter as she pushed back locks of her black hair which caused LeShawna to raise an angry eyebrow at her.

"I just wish your Father was here to see this" Gwen Mother solemnly said, a few years ago, Gwen's Father suddenly passed away from a heart attack, her Mother hadn't been the same since, she had been _very_ over protective of Gwen and her younger Brother, Gwen could see this as her Mother continued to fuss over her Daughter, after the Honeymoon Gwen and Trent were moving into an apartment in the city, despite still having her youngest son, Gwen was her only daughter and Gwen could tell that her Mother was saddened by this.

Gwen cupped her Mother's face with her hands and stared at her blankly in the eye, "Mom, I love you, thank you for everything you've done for me these past few months".

Gwen's Mother started to well up, "I love you too Honey" She whispered as she embraced her Daughter in another hug, this time a lot more gently than the first.

"Well, I hate to be a mood killer but I think it's time to get you married, Gwen" Bridgette said as she and LeShawna moved towards the door.

"Right" Gwen said as she wiped her eyes clear of any possible tears that might have fallen, "Let's do this!"

Bridgette and LeShawna both were handed two bouquets of midnight blue flowers and left to walk down the aisle, Gwen took a deep breath in and looked back at her Mother.

"Well, this is it, your last day as a single woman, are you ready?" She asked.

Gwen nodded, "I'm ready".

Gwen's Mother was going to give her away at the ceremony partly because of her deceased Father, still despite their differences in styles and pretty much everything, Gwen couldn't think of anyone better to give her away.

As the doors opened to reveal the room where she was getting married in Gwen's heart swooped slightly, she could see Trent standing there at the end of the aisle with a huge smile on his face as he watched Gwen walk towards him.

Gwen then looked over at all the faces that were staring back at her with huge smiles on their faces, everyone seemed very pleased for the two and Gwen had to admit that she had never felt happier doing what she was about to do.

Soon, she reached the end and after giving her Mother a hug, she let go and held onto Trent's waiting hands and took their places by the priest.

"Dearly Beloved" The Priest started, "We are gathered here today to join together Trent Mathers and Gwen Deighton in holy matrimony".

As the Priest continued to talk, Gwen couldn't help but scan every inch of Trent, he looked so handsome; she had to admit that he looked gorgeous in a tux. It made her heart melt at the sight of him, and she just hoped that he was having similar thoughts about her dress.

"If there are any reasons why these two may not lawfully be joined together, speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold your peace" The Priest paused for a few seconds while the chapel fell silent.

Gwen couldn't help but notice Trent looking out of the corner of his eye to see if anyone was going to speak up, then she noticed that his eyes were locked on Duncan, Gwen sighed slightly, she knew that despite telling Trent time and time again, he was always going to be weary of Duncan around her.

"I'll continue" The Priest said, "I understand that the two of you have vows that you would like to say to one another?" He asked the couple.

The couple both nodded and the old man smiled, "Very well, Trent, would you like to start?"

Trent nodded as he pulled out a small piece of paper from the pocket of his tux, "Gwen, ever since I laid eyes on you three years ago I knew that you were the one from me, no matter how many times you tried to keep away from me I refused to give up until you let me talk to you, and boy am I glad you let me open up to you, we went through a lot, from a couple of accidental issues that separated us for a while and then when you broke up with me for real I was heart broken, I didn't sleep well until you called me up again that January morning asking to meet up, and ever since then I knew that you were the one for me, from here on out I want to wake up next to you and take care of you when you're sick, I want to be the one that spends every day with you until I breathe my final breath, I love you Gwen, and nothing can ever change that".

There was a loud sob from the audience that was coming from Justin, he was standing behind Trent and was sobbing hysterically into a tissue that the Priest had handed to him, he then gestured at Gwen to start who was wiping the tears away from her own eyes, she sniffed quietly and Bridgette handed her a small piece of paper which she stated to read from.

"I never thought that I would be doing this one day, I was always convinced that guys were not worth my time and I was all set for dying alone…until I met you, and my whole life was changed for the better, we went through so many trials and tribulations from you nearly killing me by leaving me buried alive and other problems, but we always seemed to forgive each other and coming running back, because our love was just too strong to be apart from one another, and I just wanted to say that…I should have never of broken up with you when I did, because my life just wasn't the same without you in it…no offence, Duncan".

Duncan sniggered slightly at this comment and winked at Gwen, causing her to continue.

"You're predictable, you're stubborn, but you're caring and I am so relieved that we got back together after all this time, because now I can spend every day with the one man that I ever truly loved…you" Gwen finished with more tears rolling down her face, Trent also had a few tears coming down his face and Justin was blubbering even more.

"Dude, seriously!" Trent whispered to him and Justin handed over a spare tissue for Trent to wipe his eyes on.

"Do we have the rings?" The Priest asked the two, Justin who was such a state couldn't hand the ring over, causing Geoff to quickly jump up and take the ring from Justin and hand it over to Trent, while LeShawna handed Gwen her ring.

Gwen's heart started to beat fiercely as Trent held her hand a slid her ring on her wedding finger, right next to her beautiful engagement ring, Gwen then lifted up the tiny gold band that was going to go on Trent's hand and clung onto his large hand, and with a deep breath she slid it on his own finger.

That was it, with a few more words form the Priest and Gwen Deighton had officially become Gwen Mathers, a small tear filled with happiness came to her eyes at this thought.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" The Old Priest announced with a smile on his wrinkled face, "You may now kiss the Bride".

Trent immediately moved forward and cupped Gwen's face in his own, Gwen let a small smile spread across her face as she felt Trent's lips tickle her own and the gap was closed between them, sealing the deal.

They were officially married.

The crowd all stood up and applauded loudly, Gwen's friends Pixie Corpse, Reaper and Marilyn were all cheering and whooping loudly for their Gothic friend.

Gwen soon broke the kiss and moved her hand into Trent's, he wasn't fulfilled with this and picked the Goth up in bridal style, Gwen laughed happily at this as Trent led her back down the aisle and through the applauding crowd.

Gwen was married, she still couldn't get her head around it, but there was so much more to come for her, the party they were about to have, tonight when they consummated their wedding and tomorrow when they left for their Honeymoon to Gwen's choice of South of France for two weeks.

'_It's a Beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…Hey Baby, I think I wanna Marry You'._

* * *

**End of Chapter one! Alright guys, let me know what you all think,**** also I will be posting links for the dresses and rings used for every chapter, unfortunately I couldn't get the picture that I based Gwen's engagement ring on, so we're going to have to make do with her dress (Remember to remove the (DOTS))**

**http:/gothicweddingdresses(DOT)webs(DOT)com/apps/webstore/products/show/1319071**

**I don't know about you guys but I could imagine her getting married in that!**

**Thank you to everyone that voted for this chapter, and it all starts up again for this one.**

**So, the next person that will be going down the aisle will be…**

_***DRUM ROLL***_

**Chef Hatchet!**

**Ok, so a little harder than the last one, but remember this is all chosen at random! Even I'm dreading this!**

**So, what girl do you think has the hots for Chef, maybe Izzy since she's always seen getting into fights with him, maybe DJ or Blaineley's alliance caused a lot more? Or maybe Chris has fallen for his co-host, I don't know! The choices are endless!**

**Also, another note, can you please only vote for one person, if I get a review voting for two people then I have to ignore it, sorry, but its one person per vote! Thanks! And Happy Voting!**


	3. Do You Think This Will Get Ratings?

**Summer time! This mean so many more updates from me, I actually did something breakthrough the other day, I let my boyfriend into this part of my life, told him all about my stories and everything, as I knew he would be he is cool with it so I can write things when he is in the same room and not feel embarrassed!**

**Alright guys! Once again I just want to say a massive thanks to everyone that voted for this chapter, it is going to be insanely hard for me, but hey! I love a good challenge!**

**So your votes were actually amazing! I was laughing so hard when I was reading someone then, but what I loved most about it was you guys were very creative and came up with ideas that I would have never thought of, so thanks for that!**

**So, the votes are as follows:**

**Duncan, Mr. Coconut, Sasquatchanakwa, DJ's Mom and Emily the airport intern all received one vote, Izzy received three votes, Blaineley received five and that leaves on person for Chef, and that lucky one is…**

**Chris!**

**So, you're all invited to the most strangest wedding yet, Chris and Chef!**

**Also, Desire at gunpoint gave me a wicked idea! He said that if Chris was chosen to get married to Chef then he called going to the wedding, if anyone wants a shout out in another wedding then let me know, then give me a brief description on what you look like in your review! Then I can put you in the wedding too!**

**So, Desire at gunpoint will be the first lucky reviewer to step into a Total Drama Wedding, who will be next, just let me know! I'll write you all in if I want!**

**Thank you to Kate4Athena, TrueJackVP408, Desire at gunpoint, XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, Ruby-The-MiniMuffin, 30Mak30, MaJorReader619, Alexander the Phoenix, Kool Broadway Reader, sk8ergal99, The Pink Rabbit, Wrong Side Of Life, Always Ashlyn, Rafael Pereira, Alana, EsmeLovesTrent, drums247, EternalDarkness101, Iluvpurpleandblack99, PimpedOutGreenEars, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, Islanda, AerisSerris, Nagasha, Duncan Luva, Mistystarshine and finally Katie the Insane Giggler for reviewing!**

**A QUICK WORD OF WARNING: I said this last chapter and you guys are making me say it again…if you vote for a person to get married it has to be **_**ONE**_** person! I have to ignore people that ask for two people, sorry, but that's the rules, so please listen to me and vote for one person per marriage, no **_**or's **_**please! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! This was pretty hard to right as in what kind of world would Chef and Chris get married? But I think I found the perfect setting, it involves alcohol and a all night chapel.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Do You Think This Will Get Ratings?**

Chef Hatchet was a bold man, he had served in a war, he had dealt with twenty two unruly teens for a good few years and had been a chef for a while too. But none of those things could of made him the man he was today.

There was one thing that had left a blank page in his life, and needless to say it was something that Chef had never even thought about. Love.

Yes, Chef Hatchet was feeling emotionally detached and alone. Something a war veteran to feel? Possibly, typically he picked a day where he was meeting a certain TV personality to discuss plans for the next Total Drama series.

Did he really need that today? To have Chris McClean ramble on at him for a good five hours about how this new series needs to be 'bigger' and more 'extreme'. And he really didn't want to know about how many female costumes he would have to wear this season, all though it was his favourite part of any Total Drama series.

But today all Chef wanted to do was what all single people want to do at some point in their lives.

Sit at home, watching The Notebook and crying into a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

Yes Chef had seen The Notebook, and not only that; he had it on DVD, illegally downloaded on his computer and could nearly quote it word from word. But of course this was a secret, and anyone that found out about it would have their head put through a wall.

Grumbling to himself, Chef donned his usual sloppy apron and left his small hut to meet Chris at the TV studios. It was only a short walk, and once he arrived he found the main man sitting in a meeting room, drinking Champagne on his own.

"Ah, there you are" Chris said, not bothering to stand to greet Chef, "Get a glass, we've got something to celebrate".

"What?" Chef grunted as he made his way over to the bottle to pour himself a glass.

"Why the renewal on Total Drama of course!" Chris cried out, "Four seasons, four! Who can believe that? My cooking show was cancelled after one show and now I'm here, the beloved host of the best reality show in the world…no no! In the universe! I did think we were in trouble after the end of World Tour, but no, we're here, and we're better then ever!"

Noticing that Chris was holding on a to a bottle of champagne, Chef knew that Chris was wasted. How were they going to discuss season four in this state?

"Is this a meeting? Or an excuse to get drunk?" Chef Hatchet asked.

"Get drunk, of course. Come on, when in my life have I decided to call a proper meeting?" Chris chuckled as he swigged more of his champagne.

Chef Hatchet shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the other bottle, it wasn't The Notebook, but hey, drinking and alcohol would surely perk him up slightly.

* * *

A few hours later and more champagne bottles emptied, security had to remove Chef and Chris for unruly behaviour, it all started when the two started singing 'Come Fly With Us" from the past Total Drama series and breaking a couple of chairs in the process.

The two were now stumbling around the streets of Toronto, trying to gather their thoughts on where their next bottle of alcohol would come from. Chris was slumped against Chef and Chef was just sober enough to hold the two up.

Soon the drunken pair found a store and somehow came out with more champagne, struggling around the streets the two found a small cute little park where they collapsed under a tree, sharing the bottles between them and carrying on their heavy drinking spree.

"Now…I'm not saying I'm a perv or anything…but…but if the opportunity came then I would t-totally have sex with Lindsay" Chris slurred to Chef.

"You'd only do her because of her boobs" Chef grunted back, leaning against the tree to drink more.

"So? That's kind of a turn on point for me…being a man and all" Chris replied, "What's got you all wound up?"

Chef swigged some more champagne "I dunno, all this talk about the next season…I can't help thinkin' about DJ".

"Dude that's gay-."

"I WASN'T FINISHED" Chef snapped, "I can't help thinkin' about how I'm gonna see him again, he's like…he's like my son".

"No he's not".

"Well he could be God dammit! Every time I think of our alliance…I just think that could have been something magical… he could have taught me so much about cooking, cooking is my life, I wanna cook for the whole world, but he…he TOOK that away from me…and I HATE him for it".

It was all too much, the alcohol took over and Chef started blubbering into his apron. Chris just watched the trainwreck that was his partner in crime, he scooted over and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"You, my friend, are a mess" Chris chuckled, "Drink more".

Chef snatched the bottle from Chris' hand and downed all over it, "I come in, and I cook for kids all the time…and they think I don't have a life, well that's not true, it's not! I do…I have a life, I wanna get married, I wanna cook for my wife, but I'm stuck with those ungrateful kids. FOREVER! No one will love me".

Chris gasped horrifically, "That is so not true! I love you man" He grabbed Chef's face and squeezed his cheeks together, "I love you, so much, you're…you're my black brother from another mother. And I want you to know that you mean so much to me…and if no one wants to marry you. I will marry you".

Chef looked a Chris, horrified at what just came out of his mouth, "Get married? What to you? A weedy little white boy?"

"Well don't have me then!" Chris snapped.

"No, no!" Chef stopped him, "Fine, let's get married…as long as I am the bride".

Chris threw back his head and howled with laughter, "You can be whatever you want…as long as theirs a TV crew at the wedding, do you think this would get ratings?"

* * *

For two drunken men, Chris and Chef managed to plan a wedding in a matter of hours, they found a big wedding dress from a costume shop for Chef and a wonderfully tacky powder blue suit from an old suit maker, they had decided that they're only guests would be the Total Drama contestants. Because in another drunken heart to heart, they had decided that they were the best things to happen to them both. The invites were just phone calls made and the whole old cast conveniently dropped their plans to come and see the hilarity of their worst nightmares getting hitched.

The pair had found an all night chapel that would get them married in a few minutes, Chris had agreed it was just as good as Vegas. The guests had arrived and were soon eagerly anticipating the arrival of Chef and Chris.

Chris dragged himself up the aisle first, waving dramatically at all of his guests and blowing kisses, in his hand was another bottle of champagne that he refused to let go of.

Then the wedding march started up, and the crowd gasped, Chef sauntered down the aisle in the most puffiest wedding dress they had ever seen, after a few stumbles he reached Chris and the elderly vicar.

"Dearly beloved…"

"This is the best wedding I have been to yet" Cried a girl in the front row.

Chris looked up, "Wait…I don't know you!"

The girl stood up "My name is…you don't need to know that, just call me 'Desire at Gunpoint' and I heard about this wedding from a friend and I just had to come see it for myself. Please…do go on".

She sat down with a gleeful look on her face.

The vicar coughed loudly, "Dearly beloved".

The ceremony went on, and was very amusingly beautiful, Chris had found a child's plastic party ring from a dumpster and put it on Chef's finger, and their vows were spontaneously funny.

Sniggering came from the back row, as Geoff and Duncan were filming the whole thing, Chris and Chef believed their long winded story that they were in the TV recording business now and had borrowed a camera to film the wedding.

"This is so going on YouTube" Geoff hissed and he zoomed in on Chef's dress.

"You may now kiss the…erm…Bride"

Chef and Chris turned to each other, and both puckered up to received a peck on the lips, the crowd burst into applause and cheers as the two left the chapel for more alcohol.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_.

"This is awful…how could this have happened?"

Chef had woken up with an awful hangover, and lying in a crummy motel room next to Chris, what they had done the night before they couldn't remember, until Chris' agent emailed him a video, and sure enough the video was entitled '_Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet get hitched'._

The video was of the whole ceremony, down from Chef declaring his undying love for Chris, Chris singing 'I will Always Love You' for his vows and of course, the kiss.

"I blame you for all this" Chef hissed, "You and your stupid Total Drama meetings, I'm going home".

Chef then proceeded to storm out of the motel room with a bang, but as he left he noticed the pink ring on his finger, and liked the way it looked.

He wasn't going to take it off just yet.

* * *

**That. Was the hardest thing I have written yet! It may seen kind of lazy but I'm sorry, you try marrying Chris and Chef!**

**Anyway, time to find our next blushing bride or groom! And that is…**

_**DRUMROLL**_

**IZZY!**

**So Izzy will be getting married next! But to who? Will it be Owen? Or maybe Justin…Perhaps Noah! Votes will be counted until the next update so vote for her Husband to be!**

**Remember, I have only seen Total Drama up to World Tour so no season four characters to be voted please! And one nominee only!**

**Happy voting!**


End file.
